Just A Typical Girl?
by Espana-FTW
Summary: Minako Aino, famous popstar, always known there was something missing in her life. Will going to a school help solve her problem? ReiMinako
1. Chapter 1

First Fic

Don't Kill Me :D

I'm English btw, so here's our school system:

Year 7 – 11-12 year old

Year 8 – 12-13 year old

Year 9 – 13-14 year old

Year 10 – 14-15 year old

Year 11 – 15-16 year old

College - 16+

Minako Aino, a well-known international popstar, always knew there was something missing in her life. Love. Even the word gave her shivers. She'd never said the three words to anyone before, 'I love you,' because she didn't mean it.

Her third album went platinum, and she really enjoyed singing and making upbeat music that makes people happy. _But I'm never happy myself, _she thought.

She has had plenty of flings and a list of lovers, but they never made her heart flutter like that special person should. She didn't have that many friends because of her moving a lot, and in an attempt to gain friends she enrolled herself in a school in her hometown, Tokyo.

As Minako is getting ready for her first day, her phone rings.

"Hello?" she answered .

"Hey Mina, listen, you don't have to do this, I can hire you a tutor." Her father said.

"Dad, how many times? I need to make friends. I don't want to be friendless all my life."

"But love-"

"No dad, I'm going, goodbye"

"Bye"

Sometimes Minako's dad was overprotective, but Mina was glad that he shown signs of affection.

As Minako's driver was nearing her new school, she took in the sight of the streets of Tokyo and compared them to distant memories.

"Nearly there." Her driver called.

"Great." Minako smiled, truth is, she's scared to death. She was really nervous; she could feel her hands become clammy.

"We're here." Her diver announced. Minako gazed up at the school before her, too nervous to get out of the car. "You need to get out to get in school, miss Aino." Her driver laughed.

"Oh yeah, got to get out." She said, absentmindedly. Her driver laughed, got out of the car, walked to the door of which Minako occupied and opened it.

"Come on princess." He smiled. Minako still didn't move. "Am I going to drag you out? Come on dram queen and get to class before you get detention."

Minako got out, and looked back to her driver, "Thanks, are you picking me back up?"

"No I'm just going to leave you here, in a strange part of town, all on your own." He continued after getting a worried look off Minako, "I'm joking! I'll pick you up at 3:15."

"Why, 3:15?"

"Because that's when school ends." Said a voice from behind her. "Hi, I'm Makoto." She thrust her arm forward for Minako to shake, which she did with a smile on her face.

"I'm Minako." She smiled.

"I know, there's not one person in this school that doesn't know who you are."

"Joy." Minako sighed, turning round she said to her driver, "Bye, meet me here at whatever time you said before."

"Will do Mina." He smiled and drove off.

"Let's go inside, I'm sure we're not late." Just as they were making their way inside a blond ran into the back of Makoto.

"Eeep! Makoto! I'm sorry! I'm late, and I couldn't stop. Are you okay?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Usagi." Makoto replied, rubbing her back.

"Hi, I'm Minako." Mina said to Usagi, who stared at her, open mouthed.

"You're her, off the telly! The singer! Minako Aino!" Usagi looked like she was going to faint with happiness.

"Yeah, I am." Mina said, grinning.

"Leave the girl alone, she's just here to learn." Makoto laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. Have you seen Ami? I need to 'look' at her homework and see if I got any right, before giving it in."

"She should be inside already, come on Minako, I'll take you to the office to get your timetable, what year are you in?"

"Year 11." Minako smiled.

"Same here." Usagi grinned. "Seya in class Makoto, and see you around Minako."

"Call me Mina." Minako smiled.

"Will do, seya." And with that Usagi ran off.

"Come on, the office is this way." Makoto said, leading her into the white building.

_This is going it be a long day _Minako thought.

Tell me what you thought

Read And Review


	2. Chapter 2

As Makoto and Minako entered the office, Minako took the time to examine the room. It's like a typical school office, a desk and loads of seats. The room was a bright red colour and there was a sticker on the desk saying, 'You don't need to be mad to work here but it helps,' Minako didn't find it funny.

"What can I do for you, girls?" the woman from behind the desk asked.

"Minako Aino wants her new timetable." Makoto said.

"Ah, yes, here we are. Your subjects are, English, Maths, Science, Optional PE, Compulsory PE, History, Hospitality and Catering and Geography." The woman gave Minako a sheet with her timetable on it.

"No music?" Minako asked.

"No, sorry its full up."

"Oh well, let's see which teachers you have, because I take geography and catering." Makoto smiled once they made their way out of the office.

"I have miss Nani for geography and mrs Tetlo for catering." Minako smiled.

"We have the same for catering, and you're with Ami for geography." Makoto overexcitedly said.

"Who's Ami?"

"The smartest girl in the school, she's like a genius!"

"I'm a genius."

"Are you?"

"Yeah! And I'm very persuasive."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can meet an uptight virgin and it'll take me three hours." Minako winked.

"Wow, wish I could do that." Makoto said stopping outside of her English classroom.

"So where do I go?"

"In here, we have the same English class." Makoto opened the door. Minako looked inside and seen the blonde from this morning.

"MINA! Come and sit near us!" Usagi said, patting the seat next to her.

"Yeah, okay." Minako smiled, and took her seat, whilst Makoto took her seat near a girl with bright blue hair.

"Okay class, today we're going to be studying Shakespear." The teacher grinned when he heard groans. "we're going to be doing Much Ado About Nothing."

"I performed that in a play once." Minako grinned.

"Oh, yes, I was told that there would be someone famous in my class." The teacher smiled, "so miss Aino, you should know all about this play then, which character were you?"

"Hero." Minako gained strange looks from people in the class.

"I would of expected you to of been Beatrice." A raven haired girl from the front of the class said without looking round.

"Why?" Minako asked.

"Don't know, you seem more of the Beatrice type."

"So I hate, love, marriage and Benedick?"

"Depends on who your Benedick is, I guess." Usagi shrugged.

"What's your name?" Minako asked the raven haired girl.

"None of your concern."

"She's called Rei, Rei Hino." Usagi whispered. "She's not much of a talker, she doesn't talk to anyone, infact."

"Why not?"

"Don't know, she's just silent, she has been since school started in year 7." Usagi continued.

"In year 7 she didn't speak a single word to anyone." Makoto added.

"Guy's shut up! I'm trying to learn." The bluenette said.

"That's Ami." Usagi said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After English was over, Minako had history with Usagi. As they walked to their lockers Minako received looks of astonishment.

"So, do these people always gawp at celebrities?" Minako laughed.

"Maybe, not sure, come on, class is this way." Minako followed Usagi down a hallway but was stopped when she saw the raven haired from earlier.

"Rei, is it?" Minako asked grabbing hold of Usagi to stop her.

"Yeah, what?" Rei said snidely.

"I think we started out on the wrong foot, can we start over?" Minako smiled.

"No, I don't like you or your music, you're just a snob and you think everyone likes you, but guess what." She said.

"What?" Minako said frowning.

"I don't like you." And with that she pushed past Minako and off to her next lesson.

"Feisty one, she is." Minako smiled.

"Ignore her, everyone else does." Usagi replied dragging Minako down the corridor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, in 1939 Hitler invaded Poland…."

All Minako's attention waved away from the teacher back to the conversation she and Rei had. _Why doesn't she like me? What have I done to her to make her hate me? My first day and I already have someone not liking me._

"Minako Aino, can you tell me of which year World War 2 started?" the teacher asked, trying to catch Minako out.

"1939." Minako said, still in a daydream.

The teacher frowned and went back to teaching her lesson.

_Should I just leave it? Or should I try and talk to her? New friends always come with new enemies, I guess._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mina! I have PE! What about you?" Usagi asked, once their break was over.

"Same, I hope we do volleyball, I'm good at that." Minako grinned.

"We usually do netball or dodge ball, I'll ask if we can do volleyball, if you want?"

"Yes, please." _First day and I already have good friends._

They walked toward the sports hall where they met Makoto and Ami.

"Hey guys." They said.

"Hey, you know what we're doing today?" Usagi asked.

"No clue, but we're not with the boys today." Ami replied. Minako looked around and locked eyes with the girl who had been plaguing her thoughts since second period.

"What is her problem?" Minako asked no one in particular.

"She has no problem, unless you're famous or you've talked to her." Makoto shrugged. "I bet your persuasiveness didn't kick in, did it?" She winked.

"I haven't tried it yet! But I will, and she'll be putty in my hands."

"I'm sure she will." Ami giggled.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Usagi, pass!" Makoto screamed. They were playing netball, and Usagi's team was winning 6-4. There were 4 teams, Usagi and Makoto were on the same team, Minako was on her own with her team on the bench ready to play, Ami was on the team getting beat and Rei was on the other.

The game ended and Usagi's team won 8-5. It was time for Minako's team to go against Rei's. it wasn't a pretty game, Minako was Wing Forward and Rei was Wing Denfence, so they stuck to each other through out the match.

About five minutes into the match, Rei's elbow connected with Minako's nose, who fell to the floor in pain, blood seeping through her fingers.

"I know you don't like me but chill out!" Minako shouted. "No need to break my bones, you know!"

"Shut up, and get up." Rei snickered.

"You know what…" Minako got up and squared up to Rei, their foreheads touching, "You go anywhere near me and I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"I won't be responsible for my actons." Minako was held back by their teacher. Whilst Makoto held back Rei.

"You really are vile." Rei spat.

"I respect people with the same amount as they respect me." Minako shrugged off the teacher and walked to the toilets to clean her wounds. Usagi followed.

"Ignore her, I said, don't let her bother you, I said-"

"I don't recall you saying the last one." Minako said through a swollen nose.

"Well I should of!" Usagi finished. "Just two more lessons and its all over!"

"Can't wait."

"Me either, god! Look at my nose!" Minako said turning to face Usagi.

"It's not that bad. It just makes you look distinguished."

"And it makes me look like I need a nose job!" Minako and Usagi burst into laughter. "Come on, I have double Catering with Makoto."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the first lesson of Catering, the girls went to lunch, and the conversation of relationships popped up.

"So, Usagi, hows you and Marmoru?" Makoto winked.

"We broke up ages ago." Usagi giggled.

"Did you? I don't remember that." Makoto looked puzzled.

"Yeah, remember? She got hit in the face with a volleyball because she was that depressed." Ami said.

"You? Depressed? I don't believe it." Minako giggled.

"Yeah, I was, but I'm good now."

"I would of comforted you." Minako laughed putting her arm around Usagi's shoulders.

"No, you're alright there, love." Usagi laughed. At the sound of a scoff from behind Minako and Usagi, they turned.

"Problem?" Minako asked.

"No, just makes me laugh when you get rejected." Rei laughed.

"Weirdo." Makoto stated.

"Oh, Aino, I love your nose, what did you do with it?" Rei smirked.

"A baboon thought she was funny and tried to break it, jealousy's the ugliest hate you know." Minako grinned seeing the smirk on Rei's face disappear. Turning back to the girls she said, "Would you guys like to come to mine later? I'm bored and have nothing to do."

"Sure." They all replied.


End file.
